


Kiss in the Moonlight

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: One-Shots [3]
Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: After everyone left the stadium after the football game, Bella and Sophie stay a while to talk about something





	

After the football game, everyone left the stadium and locker room, Bella said, "Sophie we need to chat." Sophie looked shocked, since Sophie was in love with Bella she would do it. Sophie said, "Where." Bella said, "Outside sitting on the bleachers." Sophie said, "Ok." They went outside and Sophie sat on the bleachers and Bella said, "I knew." Sophie said, "What?" Bella said, "I knew you're in love with me. Sophie said, "I'm in love with you? Why would I ever say that. Ok I am in love with you." Bella said, "Ok listen closely our relationship will make you the girl and me the guy." Sophie said, "I already knew that if we were meant to be." The two just locked lips and kissed. Then broke apart, "Wow that was perfect."


End file.
